Everyone is Here!
by MetaDash
Summary: A new Super Smash Bros tournament is underway, and to her delight, Daisy is finally in! But she's not alone; some new faces and veterans gone but not forgotten also show up to this grand display of fighters. One-shot. Set in the same continuity as Just a Side Character, The Final DLC, The Wahvorka, and He's Our Boy. Praise Sakurai.


**Everyone Is Here?!**

Daisy was still in shock.

It felt like yesterday where she wasn't asked to join the new Super Smash Bros., and the memory of not being included had haunted for quite some time. Until one day, she received a note with the number 13 and an ε right next to it. But she was asked to travel by herself.

 _Is this really it….?!_

She gasped at the tournament building. Proud and majestic, with multiple flags of the different universes, and to top it off, she saw a line for fighter assists, containing Fiora, Kumatora, Boney, Paula, Poo, Protomon, and Bass. On the other side there was a line of Assist Trophies: Knuckle Joe, Bomberman, Stafy, Knuckles, Krystal, _Waluigi-_

"I'm not going there…" she muttered with a wide smile. Once inside, she stepped into an elevator. One minute later, it stopped and a curious, squid-like teen stepped into it, with orange tentacles and a paint blaster.

["Yo! You're here for this Smash thing?"] said the Inkling, although the words were just garbled sounds to Daisy's ears. Her name was Woomy.

"Uhhh…..hi, I'm Daisy." She showed her the note. "You got one of these too?"

["Oh check it! I'm number 64!"]

Then the elevator stopped again, and two determined looking Pokemon Trainers stepped inside, one named Red, and the other Leaf. Their three Pokemon had 33, 34, and 35.

"Hey! Who are you guys?"

They both waved, as did their Squirtles, Ivysaurs, and Charizards. To show off, they both presented their completed badge set from the Kanto region.

"Uhhh….cool, I guess?"

["Looking fresh!"] said Woomy.

The anticipation was building and building, and Daisy looked up at the elevator's ceiling, eager to see everyone joining the rounds this time. Then the elevator stopped again. A grizzled soldier by the name of Solid Snake stepped inside.

"Red. So you made it back, huh?" Snake's hair was a crisp brown, opposed to the decaying gray locks that plagued his head last time. No one in the elevator knew of his story, but for him, it was….nice to be back in a friendly environment after decades of war and espionage.

"…..!" Red looked shocked to see him, especially after the last DLC situation.

"The hair, right? Long story." He tapped the receiver in his ear. "Otacon? I'm here."

"You were in the third tournament, right?"

Snake gave Daisy a look over. "Yeah. I'm guessing you know Mario."

"I do!"

A twinkle of nostalgia appeared in Snake's eyes. "You just have that look about you."

The elevator stopped again, this time a young boy from Kokiri Village stepped inside. He was a Link, equipped with a wooden shield and child-grade sword. He nodded at the others.

"Uhh…. _another_ Link?"

"It's complicated," Snake muttered. "Something about reincarnations and parallel timelines. But then again, my own story is pretty confusing, too."

["Sweet! Someone my own age!"] Woomy was excited and tried to high five this Link's hand, but the boy was uncomfortable. Seeing squid anatomy reminded him too much of Octoroks.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" said one of the turtle Pokemon, just as the elevator stopped again. A cute Pichu waddled inside.

"Pichu!" it said, waving. Red and Leaf immediately took out their Pokedexes to try to analyze this strange creature.  
 **"Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."  
"It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled."**

The small mouse climbed up Snake's body and sat on his head (much to his annoyance), hoping to get a better view. Once upon a time, he and his brother were both good friends with a Pikachu, three tournaments ago. While Pikachu continued his adventure with his trainer, Ash, the older Pichu evolved into Pikachu and took its spot all the tournaments later. But now, he could be reunited!

 _So cute…._ Daisy thought.

Next stop was a brother-sister pair, clad in a purple (Popo) and pink (Nana) parka. They both had hammers, and they both looked so happy to be back.

"You guys are the….Ice Climbers!" Daisy recalled from one of Peach's stories.

The two bounced in unison, even happier now that someone recognized them. Red, Pichu, Young Link, and Snake all knew them well.

When the elevator stopped again, the next newcomer startled everyone. Being nearly equal to its size, both Charizards were ready to throw down, but Red and Leaf called them back.

 _What the heck is that?!_

It was a purple, pterodactyl-like creature with a menacing stare and merciless, yellow eyes. He was Ridley, a space pirate and Samus Aran's mortal enemy.

"Otacon….tell me about this guy," Snake whispered to his receiver.

 _"Oh! S-Snake, that's Ridley! He's a terror to the galaxy! And he definitely was causing trouble back in the Subspace days…"_

What did Snake have on his person to fight him? Some grenades, a missile launcher, his trusted box….he would've packed the guns and flamethrowers but Mei Ling convinced him otherwise. _You're fighting children and animals_ , she had said.

But Ridley just glared at everyone and didn't say a word. Daisy hated the sight of him, but not just because he looked so evil…..his body was taking up too much room in the elevator!

On the next spot, Wolf O'Donnel came in. He squeezed in between Leaf and Snake.

"You that soldier guy? Surprised they brought YOU back, weren't you a walking corpse?"

"I was."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "But you look so much younger! What happened?"

"Trust me, if I were to explain we'd be here all day."

Unfortunately, because of the mass weight, the elevator got stuck. Everyone glared at Ridley, who gave off a rather defensive screech. His size _was_ a sensitive issue for him.

* * *

45 minutes later, Daisy and the others were unstuck, and made their way to the balcony. From there…the other fighters were there.

There was Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Wario, DK, Diddy, even the Koopalings and some doctor doppelganger of Mario.

There was Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Greninja.

There were two other Links - one from a sprawling Hyrule covered in fauna and flora, the other from a Hyrule covered in water.

"Like I said….complicated," Snake muttered to Daisy.

But there was also a new Zelda, from a Hyrule with a dark counterpart. Ganondorf was also there, but from a more ambitious time in his life. Sheik was also there.

There was Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede.

There was Captain Falcon, who gave the newcomers a Falcon Salute.

There was Samus Aran, who immediately pointed her gun arm at Ridley's face. The Mii Gunner calmed her down, as did the Mii Brawler and Swordsman.

There was Prince Marth, Princess Lucina, the mercenary Ike, King Roy, and the tactician Robin, who seemed to have a male and female form, like the half-dragon royal Corrin.

There was Olimar and his trusted Pikmin, along with Alph and his.

There was R.O.B and the reality warper Mr. Game & Watch. Duck Hunt, the trusted dog and duck pair were playing fetch with the former's gynoids.

There was Ness and Lucas, the boys from Onett and Tazmily Village, respectively.

There was Wii Fit Trainer and her male counterpart, both doing warm-up exercises.

There was the Villager and his seven counterparts.

There was Pit, his doppelganger Pitoo, and the Goddess of Light, Palutena.

There was Little Mac with his coach Doc Lewis.

There was Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, both rivals of Wolf.

There was Shulk, the wielder of the Monado.

There was Ryu, a Street Fighting-veteran.

There was Cloud Strife, former member of both SOLDIER and Shinra.

There was Bayonetta, the Umbra witch.

There was Pac-Man, the spherical ghost devourer.

There was Mega Man, the blue bomber.

There was Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive.

The number of fighters abound was the largest it had ever been: EVERYONE was back in one way or the other. When the returning characters headed down the stairs, both Master and Crazy Hand appeared before the Smashers.

"Welcome back to the ULTIMATE Super Smash Bros tournament!" said Master Hand. "This time, we decided to make all the fans happy and not miss anything this time around!"

"That's right!" said Crazy. "And hey, might be some CUHAZY newcomers althoughdon'texpecttoomanyofthemthistime," he finished quickly.

"Any questions?" asked his brother.

Daisy's hand shot up.

"Ah yes! Daisy."

"What's with the epsilon?" she showed her note. Lucina and Pitoo seemed to have it as well.

"Ah yes yes….well, it's a way for us to mark those with the same moves but without just calling them clones, something our lawyers suggested. Now I know that might be a little disappointing-"

"DON'T CARE, I'M IN SMASH!" Daisy whooped, running over to hug Luigi tightly. All the fighters broke out in a crescendo of cheers and battle cries, and both hands were eager for the games to start.

"Pssst, Crazy, you DID keep those rejects out this time, right?"

"Of course I did! Pssssst!"

* * *

By "keep out", Crazy Hand had locked them in a dungeon, adorned with posters of Masahiro Sakurai with the caption **Don't Ask Me For Anything Ever Again.** On the plus side, there were snacks and Switches to play, so no one was really too bothered. There was Shantae, Shovel Knight, Reimu from Touhou, Shrek, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Steve from Minecraft, Goku, John Cena, Donald Trump, Master Chief, Nathan Drake, Kratos, Ellie from the Last of Us, the AVGN, Anthony Higgs, Cory Baxter, Hank Hill, memoryman3, Chris Chan, splatim, Donte, Lonk, Big Smoke, and Rayman, the only person not playing.

"How did the Rabbids get to hang out with Mario before me?!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: I HAD to write something on this. EVERYONE in Smash?! AND DAISY! Oh my god! On the plus side, I can even work this into The Wahvorka, which I will start the next chapter very soon. I've just been very sick these past few days, so it's hard to concentrate.**

 **DECEMBER 7TH, BABY!**


End file.
